Candela
Candela is a character introduced in Pokémon GO . She first appears as the leader of a Pokémon investigation team known as Team Valor, a team that wants to unleash the true power of their Pokémon. In Pokémon Destiny she becomes a really important character. -I'm researching ways to enhance Pokémon's natural power in the pursuit of true strength. There's no doubt that the Pokémon our team have trained are the strongest in battle! Before Pokémon Destiny timeline There used to be a contest named the Investigation Contest, which was a contest organised by Professor Willow and the Silph Company. The winner would receive a Master Ball. This was an incredibly valuable prize for the three biggest investigation teams in Kanto: Team Valor, Team Mystic and Team Instinct. They would definitely use them to catch their their mascots: Moltres for Team Valor, Articuno for Team Mystic or Zapdos for Team Instinct. One of the strongest trainers of Team Mystic: Blue, defeated Reia from Team Valor in the finals with his Arcanine against her Tornadus. The month of the Killing Climate After taking the Master Ball home, Team Mystic captured Articuno easily after tracking it down. But as Articuno was caught, he couldn't fulfill his role as the Pokémon of ice anymore. As a result Moltres and Zapdos became much stronger and the world got struck by dangerous heat waves and thunderstorms'. '''Team Mystic was ordered to release Articuno but refused to. Team Valor then decided to catch Moltres and Team Instinct tried to do the same for Zapdos. But things didn't go as planned. Leader Blanche from Team Mystic captured Zapdos. The trainers from Team Instinct blamed their leader Spark and decided to leave Team Instinct and join Team Mystic. But Moltres hadn't been caught yet, and so the world got into an enormous overheat phase, volcanoes started to erupt and it would never rain. The next thirty days became a terrible crisis on Earth which was later named '''The month of the Killing Climate.' Candela then commanded her trainers to start evacuating people around the world who lived near volcanoes. Candela then set off to the Entei Volcano, the most dangerous volcano in the world. There, she fought Moltres. But the Pokémon had become too strong because of the heat. But Candela was able to freeze the Entei Volcano with the help of Regice. That was when Moltres lost all of its power. She then promised Moltres she would release it, if it would stop overheating the planet. Moltres was impressed by her heroic offer and trust, and stabilized the planet. Three years later, Candela managed to use her experiment on Moltres, it was a success: Moltres had become a Superior Pokémon. Moltres was so thankful that it promised to be loyal to Team Valor, and help when Candela needed it. The experiment had been tried on many more Pokémon since then, but always failed. Still, Candela was more motivated than ever to continue her research on enhancing Pokémon's natural power.